The Key to His Heart
by KagomeSammahisrose
Summary: Sesshoumaru finally realizes why he recived Tensuiga from his father, Inutaisho, after Rin uses the sword to bring him back from beyond the grave. Rin has opened his heart over the ten years.What will become of them?
1. The dream, The preminiton

The Key to His Heart…

Sesshoumaru had always hated humans. Well that was until she came along, until Rin came into his life and opened his heart. She'd taught him to care, and he didn't realize until was too late. He could defend his lands from the worst of demons, yet his heart was a weak as grass around Rin. Sesshoumaru had first started traveling with her when she was 7 years old. They'd been traveling together for around ten years. He'd always thought humans were weak, and had no loyalty.

Rin was a different story. She had stayed by Sesshoumaru's side for ten long years. She was now around 17, give or take a few months. She'd transformed into a beautiful rose of a young woman. Her body was smooth and curved masterfully, almost like she had been painted. Since then she's developed quite nicely, curves in all the right places, but still a child at heart. Her bright smile grasps the attention of every one. She's dressed in a beautiful purple silk kimono that comes to her ankles with slits up either side running up to her waist. Her kimono has v-cut in the front that goes to her naval and reveals a little but tempting bit off her perfect cleavage. Sesshoumaru walked along side Rin day after day, but today was different for some reason. He had to make it different.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, who was obviously lost in thought. She couldn't help but smile. Every time she looked at him she smiled. It was her little way of telling him she loved him, even if he would never understand it. She looked around and saw Janken walking beside Ahe-Une, the two headed pack animal. Janken and Rin had never really gotten along, but they had formed a truce of a kind. If either one of them had broken the truce, they wouldn't have been traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin had always liked traveling of any kind. As a young girl she hadn't gotten too, until she met Sesshoumaru that is. Rin hated her old memories. The villagers had beaten her, and shunned her disowning her after her parents died. She was at the brink of death when

Sesshoumaru had rescued her from hell on earth.She had always shown him her gratitude by answering his every beck and call. Even when it was pointless, she'd brought him things to make him smile. Rin was the only human he'd ever cared about. She knew that, but she didn't care. He knew nothing about humans, and learned as he went along. Demons and Humans were so different yet so similar. Even though demons where more powerful physically, humans had more power spiritually. Sesshomaru learned that quickly, and after only a few weeks with Rin, too. He still had a long way to come before he understood something so simple as a human girl. Demons like him understood things a complicated as the solar system, and it's wonders, but not things so earthly and simple as a young woman.

"Sesshomaru, when are we going to rest?" Rin said wearily, with a bit of attitude in her voice. Sesshoumaru looked at her and frowned; "Gomen-sai Sesshoumaru-Samma" Rin apologized as she bowed. Sesshoumaru looked at her puzzled

"Rin, there is no need to apologize. You are only tired." Sesshoumaru said, with a small smile.

"Yes sir, I really am tired though." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Then we will rest here."

"Right here milord?" Janken said startled.

"Yes, here. It's as good a spot as any." Sesshoumaru replied hitting Janken on the head for questioning him. Janken yelped and then sighed stopping Ahe-Une. Rin grabbed her blankets and spread them out close to the fire pit Janken had set up. Soon the fire was roaring and Janken and Rin were sipping some venison stew. Sesshoumaru sat down close to Rin soaking up her sweet scent all night.

The next morning at early sun rise Rin woke up, with a cold sweat running down her face. She had a terible dream the night before. She couldn't tell Sesshoumaru, he'ld think she was crazy for worrying about a dream. Although it seamed as real as could be.

In the dream Rin was sitting by the camp-fire like usual, and Sesshoumaru was off hunting. A scream came from the woods, and Rin and Janken ran. When they came upon the desacrated body of demon ripped limb from limb, the turned it face up and saw the worst thing emaginable. Lord Sesshoumaru had been murdered on a hunting trip. Rin's head was racing to find a way to save him. She couldn't think of one, but then she ran her eyes across his body and saw his two swords, Toukijin, and Tensuiga. Tensuiga had saved her life, maybe it would save him. She ran over to him and drew his Tensuiga. As she did she felt the power pulsing through it.

Rin took the sword, and slashed Sesshoumaru's head. Janken skwaked, and ran around.

"Rin what are you doing to his body?"He yelled. Rin turned and looked at him with her hazel orbs.

"I'm bringing him back!" She replied.

"That wont work!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it wont!" They continued arughing until they noticed a strange, glowing light coming from Sesshoumaru's body. The light grew brighter and brighter until enulfed half the forest. When the light dimmed, a strange figure emerged from the light.


	2. It was real?

Then she had woken up. Just the mere thought of Lord Sesshoumaru's death made her sick. She stayed quiet all day until later that night when she was sitting by the campfire.  
"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"She asked Janken quietly. She stared into the fire waiting for his response. Janken wadeled over to her and looked at her.  
"He's off hunting." Janken skwaked. Rin jumped abit at the reply. This is too much like my dream.She thought to herself. I hope it's not right. A moment later Rin heard a scream come from the woods. Emidietly Rin jumped up and ran into the the woods hoping for dear life she was wrong. When she came upon the blood bath she gasped.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said staring at a desacrated body on the ground.  
"Yes Rin." Sesshoumaru said placing a hand on his shoulder.Rin sighed in relief.  
"Thank god."She sighed.  
"What seems to be the matter"  
"Oh nothing." Rin said quickly.  
"Okay then go back to camp and rest until I return"  
"Hai master."She said running back to camp. She sat down by the camp fire and and hugged her knees to her chest resting her head atop them. How could she have belived the dream was real?It was only a dream. Only a dream, and that's all it was. She kept repeating to herself. Jaken sat across from her on the other side of the fire poking at it with a stick. Everything was silent until a horrific scream came from the woods. Jaken poped up and ran towards, and Rin followed.  
Oh no! Please don't tell me it's realy happening! Rin thought to her self as she ran. When they came upon the body she saw in her dream Rin herself screamed. Janken turned the body over and it was indead Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin's head was racing for dear life searhing for the answer. She had to remember her dream what did she do next. Her eyes ran over his body and found his swords Tokyjin sp And Tenseiga. She grasped Tenseiga and remembered what it had done for her ten years ago. She felt power pulsing through it, and slashed at Sesshoumaru's body. Hoping for dear life it would work. Janken skwaked and ran around.  
"What are you doing Rin?" Janken yelled.  
"Bringing Sesshoumaru back!" She replied "It wont work"  
"Yes it will"  
"No it wont!" They continued aroughing sp until a bright blue light engulfed the forest. When the light faded a strange figure emerged from Sesshoumaru's body. It was InuTaisho, the demon lord himself had come forth from beyond the grave instead of Sesshoumaru.  
"Hello Rin, Janken." He said. Rin stared in awe and bowed in his honor.  
"He..he...he..hello, Lord InuTashio"She replied. InuTaisho had been dead for over 200 years what was he doing here? InuTaisho looked around and saw his sons body, torn limb from limb. He looked up at Rin and sighed.  
"Have you any idea what happened here?" He asked "No,sir I don't." Rin replied her thoughts wandered back to her dream.  
"Did you have a dream similar to this"  
"Yes sir"  
"Why didn't you tell him about it"  
"I thought he would think I was crazy and just dismiss the idea"  
"He knows about premenitons. Which, if I'm corect, is what you had little one"  
"A preme what"  
"A prememnition is a veiw of the future. Usually found in dreams, Rin. I'm not saying this could have been prevented, but it would have been wise to tell Sesshoumaru about it." InuTaisho said as he picked up the pieces of his sone body, "At least you used the Tenseiga. There is still hope to bring him back. He survived for over 700 years you'ld figure he'ld have enough sense to trust his nose"  
"He's over 700?" Rin questioned still holding Tenseiga in her hands.  
"And Inuyasha is over 200." He replied walking back to the camp site with Rin and Janken. As InuTasiho set down the peices of his sons body Rin sat by the camp fire and wondered why InuTaisho had come back instead of Sessoumaru. Janken had remained silent the entire time. Obviously still in shock from Lord InuTaisho being alive, again. InuTaaisho was strong, handsom, and wise. Much like both of his sons. Except both of them lacked the wisdom he had. 


	3. Revival?

InuTaisho quickly looked Rin over. Rin glanced back at him. Still perplexedas to why the sword had brought back Lord InuTaisho, instead of her Sesshoumaru.

"What's the matter Rin?"Inutaisho asked putting his hand under her chin. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with questions that only he could answer. She had so many thoughts and questions she wished to express but so little time to do it in.

"Why?Why did you come back instead of Master Sesshoumaru-Sama?"She asked shyly. Hoping she wouldn't upset him, too much. She really wished to know, she had to know. She knew the answer deep with in her self, but she couldn't seem to find it.

"The sword isn't meant to save demons, only humans"Inutaisho said looking at Rin, searching her eyes for the rest of her questions,"But you had the selflessness and love needed to make it bring a demon back. Sesshoumaru would be proud and will be when we bring him back. But when he comes back I will have to leave.

_Why though?_Rin thought to herself. She was as confused as ever now. Inutaisho saw the confusion in her eyes. Janken too wondered why his Master hadn't come back, and until now hadn't said a single word.

"I told you it wouldn't bring him back Rin. You should have listened to me."Jaken said angrily. Sesshoumaru had recived his temper from his father for InuTaisho quickly bopped him on the head. Just as Master Sesshoumaru always had. It was terrible that Janken had said that to Rin, and Rin's shock showed.

"Janken! I was trying to bring back Master Sesshoumaru! You weren't doing a God Damn' thing! So shut up you little toad!"Rin gasped after she said that. Where had that come from? She had never said anything like that before in her life! InuTaisho looked at her, curisoulsy examining her.

"Miss Rin, why did you say something like that?"InuTaisho asked a hint of perplexition in his voice.

"I don't know. I've never said something like that before in my entire life."Rin said looking down her eyes full of despair, sorrow, and greif. She couldn't guess why she said it, but she had a feeling InuTaisho knew.

"You really love Sesshoumaru, and not just as your master."InuTaisho said, answering the unspoken question.

"I what?"Rin asked scardly.

"Yes you love him, and this is why you said that."InuTaisho said. Rin couldn't belive his words, she loved him? She didn't even know that. How could InuTaisho?

"How do you know that?"Rin asked.

"It's obvious to me. I've seen a manythings in my life time, and this is one thing I've seen often."InuTaisho answered.

"But I don't see how"Rin said.

""You've been around him for around 10 years haevn't you?"InuTaisho said.

"Yes around about."She answered thinking of her dead master again. InuTaisho smiled and laughed.

"That's enough talk, let's bring Sesshoumaru back"InuTaisho said with a smile as he put his son's body back togehter, binding it with magic. Rin gasped and put a hand on his cold cheek. Was he really coming back this time?


End file.
